


Rev up your engines fuckers

by halesiias (orphan_account)



Series: In case you feel like dying [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blood, Cars, Catfishing, I APOLOGIZE, M/M, Smexy, What am I doing, im making myself uncomfortable, um...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/halesiias
Summary: kms





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kill me on Tumblr/Twitter/Instagram @hotdiggitygay

It was a lovely day in Radiator Springs when Lightning McQueen spotted a figure in the distance. He squinted and gasped as he saw a bright pink limo stopping at the Flo’s Cafe. He zoomed over there as fast as possible, eager to find out who the newcomer was. Would the new car be a diva, as the color suggested, or would it be a shy, likable companion? Either way, McQueen was eager to find out.

He stopped around the corner and spied on the car, whistling a bit at that solid paint job. Oh, and those bumpers, they were to die for. He felt himself drool a little. He had to get to know that car. Just as he was about to pull up and do one of his classic pickups lines he got from Mator, he felt his blood run cold.

Out of that hot pink car stepped a human. What's worse is that he recognized the human. He was the five time consecutive Grand Prix Final medalist, Victor Nikiforov. He was wearing a long, blue trench coat, with blood red stilettos underneath. How he managed to walk over cracked concrete without falling was a mystery to McQueen.

Victor flicked his hair of his forehead, winking at the cars surrounding him. Lightning narrowed his eyes. What business did a guy like Victor Nikiforov have in a town like Radiator Springs? Whatever it was, it couldn't be good news. He was about to go up and demand answers from the man when someone came up behind him. It was Sally, and she nudged him cautiously.

"Uh, why is Victor Nikiforov here?" she asked in a hushed voice. 

McQueen replied, "I don't know, but here's my chance to find out!"

Sally was about to protest, but McQueen didn't listen. He pulled up next to the Russian skater and glared fiercely. "What business do you have in Radiator Springs, Nikiforov?"

Victor wore a nasty grin, not unlike those you'd see from villains in movies. Lightning revved his engine, warning the man to drop his smirk and give him answers. The man sighed and took off his Ray Bans®, tossing them out in the middle of the street. He stood his ground against the angry car and let out a little mocking laugh, like he was taunting him.

"Oh, what do we have here?" said Victor. "Why, if it isn't Lightning McQueen. Strange, seeing you here."

Lightning dropped his gaze. "What? I live here. How is this unexpected at all?"

Victor wore a confused expression. "What? But my phone said-" he cut himself off and glared at the ground. "Unless...Yurio!"

From the inside of the limo Lighting McQueen heard an evil cackle. Out popped a scrawny blond boy with an emo fringe and the worst fashion taste he'd ever seen. Seriously, what was that kid thinking? Victor turned an awful shade of red as the boy leaped onto the ground, holding up a phone that looked awfully familiar.

"Hey!" exclaimed Lightning. "Where the hell did you get my phone from?"

The boy grinned and held it up between two fingers. "Oh, this old thing?" he taunted. "Why, I found it in a parking lot in Moscow."

Lightning clenched his jaw. Of course he'd left his phone in the lot. How stupid of him. Victor appeared to be angrier though. He snatched the phone from the kid's hands and started furiously tapping on the screen. At last, he finished, and turned the screen towards the kid’s face. The boy was grinning deviously, and then he hopped right back into the limo.

"Well? What did you want?" Lighting demanded.

Victor sighed and turned the phone around to face him. Grindr was open, and McQueen felt a wave of embarrassment course through him. "I got catfished," sighed Victor. "And by my own little rinkmate of all people."

Oh, Lighting thought. So the boy is a skater too? No matter that. He asked, "So...he tricked you into thinking he was me? And now you're all the way out here without any place to go?"

Victor nodded. "Yeah. We were supposed to go on a date in Vegas, but you never showed. So, I remembered where you lived, and now I'm here. Stranded. Yay."

McQueen felt sympathy for the man. "Hey, " he said, driving slowly up to the Russian. "You can stay in my secret cave if you want." Lighting suggested.

The man stopped moping and grinned. "Really?" he cheered. "Yay! Guess what Yura? We're staying in a cave!"

The blond's muffled voice sounded through the car. "Is that an innuendo? I'm staying in the car."

Victor sighed and turned back to McQueen. "Thank you. Now, if you'll just show me the way, I'll follow right behind in my car!"

McQueen nodded and revved up his engine, turning out of the lot. The pink limo started up and followed, as promised. Lightning McQueen began his journey up through the cavern, watching the trees go by and the moon shining brightly overhead.

Soon, they were at the spot. He stopped right in front of the opening and waited for the Russian skater to pull up. Victor steadily jumped out and locked the doors, the little boy still inside but not offering any complaints.

"Thank you so much!" cried Victor. Then he settled and placed a finger on his lips. "Hey," he whispered. "I'm kind of scared. Show me inside?"

Lightning nodded, wanting to be a true gentleman. He led the man through the entrance through the cavern, stopping at the back wall where he could rest. "Here should be fine," he said, his voice echoing around him.

He turned around to face the man, but quickly found himself pinned up against the wall. "Hey," Victor whispered. "Care to show me a good time?"

Lightning laughed nervously before going over his thoughts. He was being hit on by a famous ice skater. Victor wanted him. Maybe, just maybe, this was a step in the right direction for cars. Perhaps this was the beginning of something he'd wanted for a very long time.

Lightning grinned seductively. "I'm all yours, bad boy." He licked his metal lips as Victor threw off his clothes hurriedly. The Russian was then pushed onto the floor and turned upside down, ass facing McQueen. The race car started his engine, slightly shaking the man. He then pushed a wheel into the slit of his crack, causing Victor to moan.

"Please." he panted. "Don't stop."

His gasps were light and airy, filling the cavern walls with a wonderful sound. Lighting had to resist getting turned on himself. Focus, he told himself. Remember what your goal is.

He turned up the speed more, causing Victor to jerk up with pleasure. And then, Lightning accidentally flicked on his headlights, illuminating Victor's thicc ass. Victor moaned as the race car spun his wheels against Victor's thigh, making him groan in pleasure.

"L-lightning. I'm so c-close." Victor moaned. 

In that moment, Lightning McQueen turned his engine up to max speed, making the front tire massage Victor's ass harder. The Russian man gasped, and suddenly, in a cloud of dust and cum, Lightning McQueen shot up Victor's ass, making the Russian explode in a shower of blood.

McQueen caught his breath as he wiped the combining fluid off his face. He left that cave, headed for his hometown, smirking to himself. One figure skater was eliminated. Soon, cars would rule the world. It was only a matter of time.

"Kachow." he grinned. And with that, he sped away, determined to start the Car Revolution.


End file.
